Shaggy Rogers
Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, is the deuteragonist of the Scooby-Doo franchise. He is the best friend of Scooby-Doo. He was voiced by late Casey Kasem, then Billy West (Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island), Scott Innes (1999–2001), Scott Menville (Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue), later portrayed by Matthew Lillard (2003 Live Action, animated series), Nick Palatas (2009–2010; direct-to-DVD live-action films) and Will Forte for Scoob. Matthew Lillard is his current voice. Character Shaggy's distinct personality is evident in his speech pattern commonly due to his frequent use of punctuating his sentences with the word "like", and his appearance—he is lanky, with sandy hair worn in a shaggy style (hence his nickname) and a rough goatee with no mustache, typically sporting a green t-shirt and crimson bell bottoms and wears black shoes. In the 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo and early direct-to-video movies he wore a red t-shirt and blue bell bottoms and wears brown shoes. In A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, He retains the green t-shirt, but his crimson bell-bottoms are replaced with blue jeans and wears black sneakers. In the live-action films, he wears the same green t-shirt, but with brown jeans and black sneakers. Both Shaggy and Scooby-Doo are readily bribed with Scooby Snacks and once a Shaggy Snack due to their nearly insatiable appetites, and have tendencies toward goofing off and cowardice. They justify their constant hunger by saying, "Being in a constant state of terror makes us constantly hungry!". His favorite dish is "Cheese Pizza with Pickles" as revealed in the TV movie Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo. It is mentioned in the second episode of the first season of "A Clue for Scooby-Doo", that Shaggy's desire for bizarre food combinations (chocolate covered hot dogs, and liverwurst a la mode, for example) comes from the fact that his first toy as a child was a garbage disposal. It is seen in the episode of the first series' second season, "Jeepers! It's the Creeper!" that the Hermit of the Hills' cooking (Squirrel stew with bat wings for example) disgusted both Shaggy and Scooby which is surprising since they eat anything that has bizarre ingredients. Although Shaggy is a coward and lazy Daphne mentions that Shaggy is the best gymnast in their school. When Scooby and Shaggy have to be live bait for the Ghost Clown Shaggy reminds Fred that he runs track this is the reason why Shaggy is so fast and can out run the monsters. Both his and Scooby's cowardice (as well as their appetites) have become so engrained in their characters that they are often portrayed as being expert cowards. Both Shaggy and Scooby are adept runners, have become skilled contortionists due to learning to hide in small places, experts at building barricades from various kinds of furniture and other household objects (even designing one to be collapsible just in case they need to use the barricaded door/entrance as an escape route from the monster/villain). They are also experts in what is scary (both Shaggy and Scooby have been shown to use each other's fears in their competitions in stealing one another's food) due to their being craven cowards (In the episode "Camp Comeoniwannascareya" they use this knowledge to help a fellow camp counselor and the campers scare off the camp's greedy owner who wishes to turn the summer camp into a resort for only adults). Shaggy (and Scooby) has shown to be capable of great physical feats of athletic ability (ability to run at time bordering on superhuman) just through fear alone (even being able to run on water or use his feet to move a boat carrying Scooby, the rest of the gang, plus Velma's sister Madelyn, across a lake while being chased by a flying monster); however, these abilities are mainly comical in nature and Shaggy (along with Scooby) only appears to be capable of said feats when in a state of fear/panic. However, in the most recent DTV 'Scooby Doo: Camp Scare', he shakes the iron bars of an old-fashioned jail cell so hard they collapse out of frustration of being trapped. Personality Both Shaggy and Scooby-Doo have nearly insatiable appetites, as well as tendencies toward goofing off and cowardice. Their friends encourage them to be brave with Scooby Snacks. Shaggy and Scooby are loyal to the friends and a few times this loyalty has kept them from abounding there friends. Unlike the rest of the gang the two of them don't enjoy mysteries and many times they think the monsters are real. The duo are not the smartest of the members of the gang and are frightened by almost every thing from the sound of the wind, an owl, a cricket, or a frog even getting scared of their own shadows. Shaggy and his pet dog Scooby are obsessed with food and fear of the paranormal. Depending on the situation and their level of fear Scooby and Shaggy might leave their friends behind or reluctantly save them because of their loyalty. The duo maybe the comedy of the team but they have occasionally be right about some of the mysteries that the gang has solved. However, in recent works, such as What's New Scooby Doo and Legend of the Phantosaur, it's show that, while Shaggy prefers to run away from danger, he's not afraid to fight if he needs to, and will go to great lengths to protect innocents from harm. Shaggy is known to be a lazy slacker who is laid back and doesn't let a hole lot bother him. But when something scary is going on once his fear kicks in and gives him strength to break down doors run through walls and pulls off things that he can only do when is scared. Depending on where the gang is Shaggy's athletic skills will kick in making him run faster, jump higher, out swim, out ski, jump hurdles or pool vault better then most atheists all to get away from ghosts. Shaggy is a goofy easygoing coward who wouldn't harm a fly he would more than likely be afraid of the fly. Shaggy would rather sit or lay around all day doing nothing but eat, watch TV, listen to music, play games and sleep. Being a slacker Shaggy has has no desire to accomplish anything he is gifted with many abilities but only uses them when he believes is the right time. Shaggy's idea of using his abilities at the right time are when danger is around and he needs to get away from it. Shaggy is loyal, kind, caring and nice but while Shaggy has those good qualities he hasn't been afraid or ashamed to tell the gang cowardice runs deeper than loyalty, kind, boldness, bravery, caring and friendship. Shaggy like his buddy Scooby don't like it when the gang splits up their fear of monsters will cause them to leave their friends behind but that fear will make them stay by their friends as well because they don't want to face a monster alone. Relatives Relatives of Shaggy shown during the series include: *Mr. & Mrs. Samuel Chastain "Mom and Pops" Rogers: Shaggy's parents. Shaggy's father is a police officer in most incarnations, save for Mystery Incorporated (in which his first name is Colton not Samuel). At one point, Shaggy's parents lived in Plymouth, Massachusetts. Casey Kasem voiced "Pops" from The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show through the first season of Mystery Incorporated. Grey DeLisle voices "Mom" in Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. *Maggie Rogers: Shaggy's younger sister. In'' A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'', she was nicknamed Sugey. *Wilfred: Maggie's fiancee/husband, and Shaggy's brother-in-law. *Gaggy Rogers: Shaggy's uncle, who likes to play practical jokes. *Uncle Shagworthy: Shaggy's rich uncle. Not only does he look like his nephew — he has the same appetite and cowardice. He keeps his most precious possession (food) in a secret refrigerator with valuable jewels. Voiced by Casey Kasem. *Great Uncle Nat (Nathaniel): Shaggy's great-uncle. Voiced by Lennie Weinrib. *Uncle Beauregard: Shaggy's late uncle, who left his entire fortune and his Southern mansion and plantation to Shaggy in his will. He was referred to in Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers, although he never made an appearance. *Fearless Shagaford: Shaggy's uncle, who owns the Fearless Detective Agency (see Fearless Fosdick) *Uncle Albert Shaggleford: Shaggy's rich uncle, an inventor who's only appeared in Shaggy and Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! voiced by Casey Kasem. *Gabby: is a cowboy detective who is anot ancestor of Shaggy Rogers from the Scooby-Doo! Team Up series. *Chester Williams: is a character from the Swamp Thing Comics. It is revealed that he is one of Shaggy's uncle's in the Scooby-Doo! Team Up series. Love interests Rachel Insert Details Here. Sadie Mae Scroggins A blonde haired southern girl who had a crush on Shaggy and wanted to marry him in Scooby-Doo Meets The Boo-Brothers. Shaggy was not interested (despite the fact that she was very attractive) and tried his best to escape from her loving clutches. Shaggy for the most part thinks that Sadie's a "gooney girl" and avoids her through most of the movie. Shaggy also had to watch out for her gun toting older brother Billy Bob who did not approve of his sister's choice. Googie Shaggy's blonde haired girlfriend in Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf. Not much is shown about their relationship aside from the factor that Googie wants him to be more intimate with her. Shaggy is not always so attentive to her wants, he prefers mostly to snack and other things. Romance is shown furthest from his mind. But he has shown to be fond of her kisses. Crystal A hippie-chick photographer Shaggy falls for in Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders. Shaggy & Scooby meet her and her golden retriever, named Amber (who Scooby falls in love with) shortly after being abducted by aliens. At the end of the film, Crystal and Amber prove to be aliens from 20 light years away, and are dressed like they are because their interpretations of the way humans are dressed were derived from 1960s television broadcasts, to which Shaggy says, "Hey, why mess with a classic look?" After Crystal & Amber leave on their ship, Shaggy and Scooby are broken-hearted, but a box of Scooby Snacks does the trick to snap the duo out of their sorrows. Mary Jane Shaggy's love interest in the first live action'' Scooby-Doo'' film. She is possessed by a demon under the control of Scrappy-Doo late in the movie, but it is expelled. Her name "Mary Jane" is a pun on the slang term for marijuana. She, like Shaggy, enjoys eating Scooby Snacks. Mei Ling Insert Details Here. Madelyn "Madds" Dinkley Velma's younger sister. She has a huge crush on Shaggy since she was younger. Due to her crush on him, Shaggy refers to her as "Doe-eyed Dinkley" and calls her by the nickname "Madds". Madelyn's obvious crush on him has made Shaggy wary of her. She thinks Shaggy is braver & smarter than he actually is. She is Shaggy's love interest in Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo. Velma is alerted by her mother that the school Madelyn is attending is being terrorized by a griffin. Though indifferent at first, Shaggy eventually discovers that he likes Madelyn in the same way that she likes him. After Madelyn is taken by the griffin, Shaggy shows he (along with Scooby) is willing to help rescue her without the others convincing him to (however in typical Shaggy fashion he comes prepared, donning a suit of medieval armor and carrying the "ancient spear/staff of O'Flannery" that is supposed to grant the user control of the Griffin). During a confrontation with the griffin Shaggy & Scooby are separated from the others. Fred tells them to stay where they are while he, Velma, & Daphne go for help. While waiting for the others to return, Shaggy and Scooby hear Madelyn (who is locked-up nearby) crying for help. At first Shaggy is reluctant to go save her out of fear and cowardice suggests to Scooby they should wait for the other, Scooby disgusted (in serious tone) tells Shaggy, "Rhaggy, Madelyn rikes you!" (translation "Shaggy, Madelyn likes you!"), realizing Scooby is right, Shaggy goes off to rescue Madelyn (with Scooby right behind him). Shaggy and Scooby gain entrance to the tower through the O'Flannery's spear, which is actually a key to a door in the tower. Upon entering the room where Madelyn is being held, Madelyn who is watching from afar, sees Shaggy clad in armor and removing his helmet (looking very heroic to Madelyn). While ogling her very own "knight in shining armor" (Shaggy), she briefly loses her balance, but quickly recovers (that along with her composure). While trying to escape from the griffin, all three manage to end up in its clutches as it flies around the castle. Shaggy tries to get the griffin to stop by throwing the staff at it, but the staff misses is goes into the sky. However, the griffin soon crashes to the ground (Shaggy, Madelyn, & Scooby manage to escape before it crashes). Madelyn proudly states Shaggy "got" the monster (ignoring the fact that using the staff to stop the griffin was originally her idea) and hugs him. At the end of the movie, Shaggy is shown congratulating her backstage after performing a magic trick. Velma Dinkley Shaggy's official love interest in Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated series (it is the first series to have an officially stated romantic relationship between the two). In the first episode Velma is trying to get Shaggy to be more intimate in their relationship, however he feels it should be kept a secret as he doesn't want to hurt Scooby's feelings. Velma was also Shaggy's love interest in Scooby-Doo! Curse of The Lake Monster. Protagonist Role These are the Scooby-Doo productions where Shaggy was the protagonist. Quotes Trivia *In the Scooby-Doo Where Are You! episode "Bedlam in the Big Top Shaggy" mentions that he is a trackman which means he ran track. But well Shaggy has ran track this is never mentioned or used again it is one of the few things about the character that both the creators and fans have forgotten. *In "What a Night for a Knight", Daphne mentioned that Shaggy was a gymnast in school. Like many other things about the character Shaggy being a gymnast is never brought up or mentioned again and is forgotten by fans and the creators of the series. *The animated Shaggy and Scooby are seen in Looney Tunes: Back in Action eating with Matthew Lilard and tell him that they do not like the live action Scooby-Doo movie. *It is revealed in the Scooby-Doo Where Are You! episode "''A Clue For Scooby-Doo" that Shaggy's first toy was a garbage disposal. *Shaggy mentions in the direct to video movie ''Mask of the Blue Falcon that Blue Falcon's enemy, Mr. Hyde, is the reason why Shaggy and Scooby are afraid of monsters. While this is mentioned most people don't pay attention to this and because of that it is easily forgotten by people who have seen the movie. *Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy have meet Dracula, Wolfman, Frankenstein's Monster, the Mummy and Gill-Man more than one time. Shaggy and Scooby along with the rest of gang caught Big Bob Oakley who was disguised as Dracula, Wolfman and Frankenstein's Monster in the Scooby-Doo Where Are You episode A Gaggle of Galloping Ghost. *Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy and Daphne met the real Dracula, his wife and Frankenstein's Monster in The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episode "Who's Minding the Monster". The gang also has an encounter with Dracula, his wife, Wolfman, Frankenstein's Monster, the Mummy, Gill-Man and the Invisible Man in The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episode "A Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle" when the monster's are being haunted by the Ghost of Dr. Van Helsing. *Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy also have seen Dracula, Frankenstein's Monster and the Mummy in the Reluctant Werewolf movie. The three heroes also encountered Dracula, Wolfman, Frankenstein's Monster, the Mummy and their daughters in the Ghoul School movie. Shaggy and the two dogs also see Gill-Man and his daughter at the end of Ghoul School. *In the series The Scooby-Doo Show, Shaggy makes a mistake in the episode "The Headless Horseman of Halloween" he accidentally says that Scooby-Dum is Scooby-Doo's brother, when in reality they are cousins. Although Shaggy corrects the mistake he made later on in the episode. *In'' Scooby-Doo and The Monster of Mexico,'' Fred reveals why Shaggy can eat so much with out getting fat it's because he has a high metabolism. While Fred reveals this this is something that most people don't pay attention to and forget about Fred revealing the truth behind Shaggy's big appetite. *Despite his seemingly cowardly attitude, Shaggy is a master of hand-to-hand combat, and he is willing to fight if his friends and loved ones are in danger. *In The New Scooby-Doo Movies episode The Haunted Horseman of Hagglethorn Hall Shaggy reveals that straw makes him sneeze. However, Shaggy's allergy to straw is forgotten by the creators and the fans. *Shaggy shaking and knocking down an old jail cell in Scooby-Doo Camp Scare is not the first time he has shown to have strength. The first time this has been seen with Shaggy was in the Scooby-Doo Where Are episode A Clue For Scooby-Doo he and Scooby swim into the door of an old under water boat so hard that they knock the door down. *Since Shaggy is known not to be the most intelligent member of Mystery Inc. in the Scooby-Doo Where Are You episode Decoy For a Dognapper when Scooby and Shaggy are under as Bob Miller and his Great Dane. When Scooby is dognapped Shaggy calls out Scooby's name several times almost blowing their cover. *Because Shaggy is known for not having a lot of intelligence and is known to over react or not think clearly when he is scared. When Shaggy sees Scooby dressed as the Indian Witch Doctor I Decoy For a Dognapper Shaggy mistakes him for the Gost of Geronimo rather then the Witch Doctor. *While stranded on Haunted Island in the Scooby-Doo Where Are You episode Hassle in The Castle Bluestone the Great some how made a dummy of Shaggy in the gangs short time on the island. It is unknown how Bluestone had the time to do this. *Another example of Shaggy's strength was in the Scooby-Doo Where Are You episode A Tiki Scare Is No Fair when he was running so fast he knocked down a door to the Pineapple Perlor and made the door slide across the door with him on it. *In the Scooby-Doo Where Are You episode A Clue For Scooby-Doo Shaggy says 2 and 2 are 5 after Velma says things are being to add up. Later on The Scooby-Doo Show when the gang is going up against the Ghost of Merlin in the episode Scared A Lot In Camelot Shaggy tells the ghost that he was never good at math. Although like most of the other things about Shaggy's character it never brought up again and it has been forgotten that Shaggy admits he isn't good at math. *This led to a popular internet meme called Ultra Instinct Shaggy which in it Shaggy is an overpowered omnipotent being who uses only 1% of his power or else all of fathomable existence would be destroyed. Navigation Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:In Love Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Tricksters Category:Scooby-Doo Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Leaders Category:Nurturer Category:Famous Category:Teenagers Category:Right-Hand Category:Animal Kindness Category:Loyal Category:Adventurers Category:Successful Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Secret Agents Category:Voice of Reason Category:Role Models Category:Paranoid Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Falsely Accused Category:Casanova Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Male Category:Comic Relief Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Optimists Category:Wise Category:Titular Category:Ninjas Category:Bond Protector Category:Mischievous Category:Internet Heroes Category:Exorcists Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:The Icon Category:Looney Tunes Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:Philanthropists Category:Hanna-Barbera Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Supernatural Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:MAD Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Determinators Category:Damsels Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Monster Slayers